magnitudofandomcom-20200214-history
BIGots
BIGots "You can call us BIGots if ya want tew, but we're loud and we're proud and we're gonna march on down to the Sanctum and give these tranny cucks a piece of our goddamn minds I tell ya what" - Owen the Bigly The BIGots were a religious sect and political movement which dominated much of rural Sizeite society during the late Fourth Age. History: BIGot teachings stem from the beliefs of the sect's founder, Owen The Bigly (formerly Brother Owen, one of the three Keepers of Size). BIGotry arose during the Sizeite Civil War as a rejection of the Sizulate movement lead by Brother Coulson. Owen had always distrusted the Sizulates, viewing their beliefs as a corruption of Hilding's teachings and a violation of the Great Size's will. As the Brotherhood prepared for war against the Anti-Size, Owen was dispatched to the Sizeite countryside to mobilize local militias in defense of the realm. While Owen was separated from the rest of the Brotherhood, Brother Coulson felt empowered to take even more radical steps toward realizing the Sizulate vision of "size equality." His most radical and controversial move was to release Saxe the Gluon from the Sanctum's dungeon (the infamous "Basement"), and allow him to author a Magnitudo passage. When Owen received word of this, he decided Coulson had gone too far. Drawing on his base of loyal supporters in Sizedom's rural "heartland," Owen declared himself "Owen the Bigly" and founded the BIGots. The BIGots' subsequent uprising and march against the Sanctum marked the beginning of the Sizeite Civil War. After the fall of Sizeite Dominion and the end of the Fourth Age, the BIGots faded from relevance as a political force. However, the religious influence of BIGotry on rural Sizedom proved much longer lasting. Ideology: BIGot Size BIGot Size, or "BIGotry," is largely based upon the belief that Bigness is the chief virtue to which one can aspire, and that the Bigger a person is the closer they are to fulfilling The Great Size's original vision for mankind. BIGots firmly reject the Sizulate notion that "all sizes were created equal." BIGots also tend to view orthodox Size worship with suspicion, as they consider it too accommodating towards Sizulate "PC bullshit." Redneck Fetishism BIGotry originated as a religious revival movement in the Sizeite countryside, and thus retains a distinctive rural character. BIGots have a great deal of reverence for redneck shit, from ATV riding to hog wrangling to fly fishing to lyn...you get the idea. BIGots believe that the redneck lifestyle is the ideal path towards true Bigness, and is therefore the ideal way to live. Anti-Theology/Populist Interpretation of Magnitudo Highly suspicious of all "elitists," BIGots eschew the byzantine complexity of Sizulate and orthodox Sizeite theology in favor of a populist, "common sense" interpretation of Magnitudo which they argue better reflects The Great Size's true will. Here, one may notice the reemergence of a major theme in BIGot thinking - the idea that the "common man" is fully capable of interpreting Size's will for himself, with no need for a priest class to serve as an intermediary. BIGots believe that complex theology is the result of "false teachers," i.e. manipulative elites who distort the true will of Size and intentionally mislead the common people in order to keep themselves in power. BIGotry emphasizes the role of The Great Size far more than other sects like the Sizulates or the Saxites (if Saxe's twisted beliefs can truly be described as a religion). BIGots believe that the only important aspects of Size are the pursuit of maximum Bigness, and the performance of Big deeds in honor of The Great Size. Bigness at all costs